ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Defiance (2013)
Card EAW Answers World Championship Liam Catterson © vs. Y2Impact - Speical Referee: Methuselah Ladder Match; Winner control of Loser's Contract Prince of Phenomenal vs. Alexander Da Vinci EAW Unified Tag Team Championships Diamond Cage & Pyrite © vs. CN Tower (Jaywalker & Cleopatra) Hurricane Hawk vs. Tyler Parker Fatal 4-Way Match for the EAW National Extreme Championship GI Styles © vs. Alex Anderson vs. TMT vs. Carlos Russo EAW Vixens Championship #1 Contender's Match; Winner faces the Vixens Champ at Pain For Pride VI Christy Cruise vs. Cameron Ella Ava EAW New Breed Championship Brian Daniels © vs. John Kelton Defiance2EAWNewBreedChampionship.png Defiance2CruisevCEA.png Defiance2EAWNatioanlExtremeChampionship.png Defiance2HawkvPaker.png Defiance2DiamondCage&PyritevCNTower.png Defiance2POPvADV.png Defiance2EAWAnswersWorldChampionship.png Results *3. Carlos was in cahoots with GI Styles when Carlos hits a Rolling Elbow to TMT as GI Styles had Anderson in the Angle Lock and TMT try to break it up. *5. During the match, Jaywalker was going for the Cloverleaf on Pyrite but Pyrite pushes him off. Pyrite then crawls to his corner to tag in Diamond Cage as Jay crawls to his corner to tag in Cleopatra as both men made the tag to their partners. Suddenly, the arena lights came off then a spotlight appears in the center of the ring. Then someone descends from the rafters as the mysterious being revealed as a returning John Alloy with a titanium baseball bat in hand!!! Alloy lands in the ring and swings his bat into Cage's gut then delivers a shot over the back of Cage. Pyrite enters the ring but Alloy nails a bat shot into the gut of Pyrite bringing Pyrite's knees then delivers one hell of a shot onto Pyrite right between the eyes! John turns to Cleopatra, lifts the bat and swings it right at her head but Jaywalker pulls her out of the ring at the last second. Both Jay and Cleo scurry up the ramp as Alloy is pointing his bat at Jaywalker signaling that he's targeted the World Heavyweight Champion. *6. In the final moments of the match, POP had the contract in his hands but didn't grasp it due to Da Vinci took the ladder away from POP and sets it up a foot next to POP. POP tried to reach the ladder but can't sustain a good balance on it as he dangles in the air as Da Vinci climbs the ladder with a sledgehammer in hand. POP then made a desperate attempt to get the contract unhooked but ADV nails a sledgehammer shot right to POP's stomach and POP falls as he took a 15-foot plunge all the way down to the ring canvas. ADV then re-positions the ladder, climbs up, grabs the contract and unhooks it. After the match, Da Vinci asks for a microphone as he brings the microphone off to his mouth as POP begins to stir. ADV tells POP that he beat him and enough for him and doesn't need his contract because he has no use for it. POP's face lights up as ADV goes to hand him the contract but quickly pulls it back. ADV then tells POP he doesn't have a use for POP's contract but there is someone who does. Suddenly, someone came out and that person is a returning Heart Break Boy as POP look as he's just seen a ghost as the crowd is going ecstatic!!! HBB enters the ring and hugs ADV as POP still looks on, shocked. POP looks at HBB…shakes his head…mouths the words ‘No…it can’t be' as POP GETS LEVELED WITH SWEET CHIN MUSIC BY HBB!! HBB and ADV do the Dynasty X taunt to POP before they leave the ring together. *7. During the match, Liam was livid of Impact kicking out of the pinfall after Liam hit the Catterson Impact. Liam then throws an absolute fit in the ring as he gets and yells at Methuselah, pointing his finger in his face, screaming and slams Methuselah right across the face! Methuselah didn't like that one bit at all as Methuselah delivers a Spear onto Liam! Then later in the match, Impact hit the Codebreaker onto Liam then Methuselah start counting but all of a sudden Methuselah stops the count at 2! Methuselah gets up to his feet as Impact now gets off of Liam and looks at Methuselah. Methuselah is just staring at Impact as Impact screams at him, showing no emotion whatsoever then IMPACT GOES AFTER METHUSELAH!! Impact attack Methuselah with rights and lefts but Methuselah shoves Impact away and hits Impact with a Spear! Methuselah now drags Liam on top of Impact and counts the cover. After the match, Methuselah walks out of the ring and up the ramp. Liam finally starts stirring and is handed the Answers World Championship by the Ring Announcer. Liam begins celebrating his victory on the turnbuckle holding the Answers World Championship in the air as the camera fades to black. Miscellaneous *Backstage, EAW Unified Tag Team Champs Diamond Cage & Pyrite were in their locker room as Pyrite was seen relaxing in a chair while Cage is pacing back and forth, obviously in distress. Pyrite asks Cage of what worries him as Cage responded they are facing CN Tower and could be their last night as champions. Pyrite understands of what Cage is worried about but Cage yelled at him because he faces Jay before but CAN'T BEAT HIM! Pyrite responds that he went through a lot of thinking over the past week and have a plan for their match. Cage confused about that but Pyrite told him that he found a way to beat CN Tower. Pyrite shuts the door, grabs Cage, pulls him in and begins whispering in his ear as the camera fades out. *Backstage, Clyde was asking workers of where's Moses X's locker room and found it when one of the workers told him where it was. Clyde then enters Moses's locker room and went searching for something throughout Moses' bags, drawers, etc. until he found something and takes it and holds it in his hands even the camera can't see what it is as Clyde talks to himself that the thing in his hands is driving Moses crazy in the past weeks or months. But then someone shouted to Clyde "WHAT...ARE...YOU...DOING?!?!" as Clyde hides his hands behind his back and swings around to see Moses. Moses wanted Clyde to answer him but Clyde responds by telling him that he was looking for the toilet even Clyde shuddering in front of Moses X. Moses stands as Clyde lying in front of Moses until Clyde decided to go as Clyde slowly walks past Moses then runs out of the locker room as he needed to go a bathroom after what happen. The camera zooms in on Moses showing no expression before it fades out to the ring. *Backstage, Mr. DEDEDE was in his locker room trying on a few different referee shirts when he is interrupted by a knock at the door. DEDEDE says "Come In" as Liam Catterson enters in a blue suit and the Answers World Championship around his shoulder. DEDEDE and Liam talk about what happened on the last Dynasty when Liam got speared by DEDEDE and it got him thinking good about if DEDEDE screws him in the main event, he will make it the WORST mistake of DEDEDE's life. DEDEDE tries holding back a laugh but it bursts out anyway thinking that it's funny but Liam told him that it's NO laughing matter and swear to DEDEDE that it will be the biggest mistake of his life. DEDEDE responds to Liam "Yeah, sure… whatever…." as he starts to crack up again. Liam then tells him "Do I need to remind you of what happened at King of Extreme? Do I need to remind everyone that I beat the ‘GOAT'...NO THAT I BEAT AN ENHANCED VERSION OF THE ‘GOAT’...I did it back then in January and I’ve only gotten better since then...I can certainly do it now…and you know that for a FACT!" Then DEDEDE responded "Listen...I know what I’m gonna do tonight. I’m either gonna screw you, screw Impact or call it right down the middle. I’ve made my decision, so there’s no use in trying to threaten me or sway me in the other direction…alright?? Are we clear??? Now I’m going to the dining hall and when I get back...you BETTER be out of my locker room...or it will be the biggest mistake YOU ever make." DEDEDE grins as he passes by Liam and heads out of his locker room. *Backstage, DEDEDE was in his locker room putting on some of his referee gear when once again there is a knock at the door. DEDEDE thought it was Liam again but it was revealed as Y2Impact as Impact walk up directly into the face of DEDEDE. Impact then tells DEDEDE "You…make…this…PURE! Do you understand me?? I don’t care if you’ve already up to your mind…I’m telling you to change it, and I’m making it up for you. I don’t want any asterisks next to my name when I defeat Liam out there tonight, okay?? I don’t want it to read ‘Y2Impact defeats Liam Catterson with the help of Methuselah’…I want it to read ‘Y2Impact defeats Liam Catterson for the Answers World Championship’…with no mention of you. The way it should be. You’re a referee…call this match as any other referee would...RIGHT DOWN THE MIDDLE!" Impact doesn’t even wait for a response. Instead, he storms off as DDD looks on with a bit of a scowl. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2013